Deadpool
Deadpool , real name Wade Wilson is a X-Men and Mutant in the RP. He is classified as the merk with a mouth and often hangs out at a nearby bar. His Love interest is Future Ladybug. He also claimed his own movie by 20th Century Fox in 2016 which it became a box-office success. Appearance Deadpool wears a full body tatic suit of Red and Black in order to hide his cancer scars that covered his entire body. Personality Deadpool is very comedic, although this appears to be caused in part by his mental illness. He is quick to act without thinking and is very impulsive. Deadpool used to present a morally grey personality, with no problem of disregarding other people. However, as an after effect of the inversion spell, Wade regained his conscience, to the point of even feeling bad for somebody being verbally abused. Deadpool commonly develops obsessions with words and people, repeatedly mentioning the words duodenum and chimichanga, the phrase "Sphincter says what?". Powers & Abilities Powers *'Superhuman Strength': Deadpool is rated as having a superhuman level of strength, capable of lifting 2 tons. *'Superhuman Speed': Deadpool can easily reach speeds of 80 mph, and attack faster than the eye can follow. *'Superhuman Stamina': Deadpool's musculature generates considerably less fatigue toxins than the muscles of an ordinary human being, granting him superhuman levels of stamina in all physical activities. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for several days before fatigue takes over. *'Superhuman Agility': Deadpool's agility, flexibility, dexterity, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes': His reflexes are far superior to those of even the finest human athlete. His auto-reflexes allow him to easily dodge gunfire and attacks even when not consciously aware of them. *'Superhuman Durability': Deadpool's bone and muscle tissues are augmented to levels that are considerably stronger and harder than human and the tissues are impervious to injury to an extraordinary extent. He possesses golden-proportioned body, and even without training his muscles are brawny and his body shape doesn't change no matter how many calories he intakes. *'Genetically Enhanced Physiology': Deadpool's powers come from the experimentation he was submitted to by the Weapon X program. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': Deadpool possesses a superhuman healing factor derived from that of the mutant Wolverine that allows him to regenerate damaged or destroyed bodily tissue with far greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. Deadpool is able to heal from injuries such as slashes, puncture wounds, bullet wounds, beheading, and severe burns within moments. His healing factor is significantly more powerful than Wolverine's as he can regrow missing limbs and organs *'Alien Mind': Having been driven mad by the various experiment that gave him his healing factor, Deadpool (Marvel) possesses various skills and abilities that come from his insanity, including his 4th Wall Awareness. Abilities *'Master Assassin': He is a master of assassination techniques, espionage methods, covert operations, infiltration methods, escape artistry, marksmanship, and is highly skilled with many bladed weapons (frequently carrying two swords strapped to his back) and a number of other weapons including firearms. *'Weapon Expert': Deadpool is very skilled using his Katanas and Guns. *'Thought Bubble Constructs': Deadpool has bubble constructs that talks in his mind. *'Annoyance Inducement': Deadpool can induce a state of annoyance in others, ranging from annoying, distracting, enraging, (literally) maddening, etc. he is able to drive his opponents to levels off distraction where they are easy to defeat, or surrender simply to get away from him. *'4th Wall Awareness': Due to Deadpool's mental illness, he can break the fourth wall. *'Unpredictability': It is difficult for anyone to know what Deadpool will do at any given moment, given that he himself barely knows what he'll do at any given moment. This makes it difficult for most opponents to predict what he will do. Strength Level Deadpool has limited strength for a athletic superhuman, he can actually lift around 2 tons. Weaknesses *'Mental State': His healing abilities render his brain unreadable to telepaths, but its constant healing also makes him highly unstable and prone to violent outbursts without the slightest provocation, at least against those he knows could handle. Even with his healing factor, Deadpool can still feel pain from damage taken, although he has a notably high pain tolerance. While it has been shown that Deadpool's condition may not be the source of his instability, it only makes it worse. In several flashbacks to his childhood, he was still shown to be unhinged, and curing his condition did not make him any saner. *'Annoying': Wade's incessant talking has also proven to make him a very irritating person to be around. Many heroes often find themselves at wits' end around him; this makes for poor ability to cooperate with him in team efforts. *'Cure for Cancer': Wade's healing factor was specifically designed to replace his bodies cells as fast as they were being destroyed by his illness. Until recently when both his healing factor and illness were removed, should his cancer be cured then his healing factor would be rapidly producing redundant new cells, which, if left unchecked, would cause horrible growths over the body and would eventually explode. *'Phobias': Deadpool has bovinophobia, which is the fear of cows. According to him, cows "scare the *#$% outta me", as he believes their stare to be chilling, like they're "waiting". During Deadpool's adventure to save the multiverse from the Awareness, it was revealed that his worst fear is to be truly and utterly alone. *'Mystical Curse': Deadpool was cured by Thanos to have a huge immortality and can't be killed. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Deadpool's Suit': *'Image Inducer': Transportation *'Teleportation Device': Weapons *'Deadpool's Katanas': *'Deadpool's Guns': Speech Bubble Trivia Category:Male Characters Category:Anti-Hero Characters Category:Neutral Alignment Category:Good Alignment Category:Sword Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Gun Users Category:Recurring Characters Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:X-Force